Sing me a Secret
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Kagome is a famous singer who was forced into the glamorous life of a celebrity and wishes nothing more than to be normal. After putting up with enough of her managers shit, her and her best friend leave the country and head to Tokyo, where the famous Kagome Higurashi and her best friend becomes the infamous and bad ass Kagome and Sango Sinigi. Please read! Summary inside!


**I do NOT own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't so...on with the story :P**

**Summary:** _Kagome is a famous singer who was forced into the glamorous life of a celebrity and wishes nothing more than to be normal. After putting up with enough of her managers shit, her and her best friend leave the country and head to Tokyo, where the famous Kagome Higurashi becomes the infamous and bad ass Kagome Sinigi._

**Please keep in mind that some of these songs, (besides listed during story) are originals made by yours truly -me- and am letting you know so you don't wonder around youtube or where ever trying to find it if you don't recognize it! They are NOT REAL SONGS I simply write them in some free time and they are not that great anyway so your not missing much...Enjoy :P**

**P.S: Don't worry, there will be future Inu/Kag Lemon! I am still working on it and ave no idea when it will be don't, but I promise you, it will come...between chapters 5-8...promise :P**

**There is also a lot of Kikyo bashing and painful sounding actions against Miroku, our perverted monk :)**

* * *

**Chapter one:** I quit and am starting fresh

I was on stage, sining my heart out again. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have been a famous singer since I was 12. My manager black mailed me into it, claiming they would send me to jail based off of lies she would come up with if I did not bring her enough money for her to buy a big house, a nice car, and enough to fuck up and be ale to pay them quiet. She was such a bitchy slut who is a power seeker. Me and my best friend Sango wished for a normal life. I was more famous than her, but she still could not go out on the streets without someone screaming her name and causing mobs of people to come over to her. Ever since I was young, me and Sango would do original songs and covers depending on the concert or album we were making. Now it was time for me to sing my new original song for the record company to hear and choose weather it is worth using or not.

**Everyone say to do it this way**  
**But I hate, hate to do it that way**  
**Wish I could make it better**  
**but never it'd come true**  
**Wish upon a star**  
**Hoping life would change**  
**Never did-never did-**  
**I'd think it really come true**

**But it's my life, my way**  
**My choices to make**  
**no one says yes or no for me**  
**Cause (Damn bitches) it's my way (my way)**

**When people yell at me giving shit that I can't do**  
**I laugh and laugh inside my head**  
**Beggin it not to be true**  
**But funny thing with reality**  
**We all know it has to**

**But it's my life my way**  
**my choices to make**  
**no one says yes or no for me**  
**cause (Damn bitches) it's my way (My way)**

A soon as the beat changed, I could feel my emotions surface and a warm tear trickle down my cheek. I was so green with envy for this fictional girl I made my song revolve around, that I was so oblivious to the fact that I was writing what my ideal life would have been like if it were not for Megumi, my whore of a manager.

**Tell me what you want to do with life**  
**and I will make sure it is right**  
**I promise everything fo-or you**  
**Tell me when you want to go**  
**and I will make sure it happens**  
**Anywhere you want to go is- just gooo**

**But anyones who you want to be**  
**and anywheres where you want to go**  
**I promise the world when I say go**

**it's my life my way**  
**my choices to make**  
**no one says yes or no for me**  
**cause (Damn bitches) it's my way (My way)**

**Wish I could do it my way!**

When the music stopped, I heard clapping from the other side of the room. I wiped my tears from my face to see Sango and the producer clapping fully from listening to the song. It was not a slow song, it was a pop song, but it was a song that said a lot and sent a strong message and inspiration and hope to those kids who don't live such a great life, or are like me, getting forced against your will to do something you have to respect for.

That was when it hit me. I quickly pulled Sango over to the side and told the rest of the people we would be home by 8:00 PM it was 4:00 PM right now.

"What is it?" Sango asked me as we got into my car and sped off to the abandon park where we often go just to talk and get a little bit of fresh air from Megumi.

"You know the song I just wrote that I just sang was from the little voice inside of me telling me what it truly wants? Well when I was singing the song, I had either the world best or stupidest idea ever." I ranted. Sango nodded her head, urging me to continue.

"We should become normal!" I said. She looked at me funny and I laughed, trying to think of what could be going through her mind.

"What I mean is, die hair or wigs, get contacts, change clothing style, move to the other side of the world and change names. Start fresh. We have the money, all we need it to is have fake ID's and our passports."I begged. I could tell Sango loved the idea by the way her face lit up when I explained how possible it really was.

"OK, but under a few conditions. One, I keep my first name, but change last. Two, we go to Tokyo, I have always wanted to go there and it is far enough, and three, we go ASAP, as in next available flight." She said. All of them were more than manageable so I nodded my head violently and pulled her to our house to get the money, passports, and to break a few things for Megumi. By the time we were in the car and driving to the airport, Megumi still would not be home for a few hours. We were home free.

* * *

When we got on the airplane, me and Sango made a point of sitting next to each other so we could plan our (spur of the moment) trip out of the country. We planned on going to my parents old house which is huge and out of the way from the city. It is also walking distance from the high school a few blocks down the road. We decided to change our names. Kagome Higurashi was now named Kagome Siniji and Sango Taiyjia was now Sango Siniji. Sisters.

They changed their hair as well. Kagome took out her pink and green hair streaks leaving a subtle purple color at the tips and changed her wardrobe from a punk-rock chick to a stylish fashionista. Sango did the same and took out her ponytail, leaving her hair to blow in the wind freely. She also curled it a little, just to be on the safe side. As the plane landed, they got off the flight and took a cab to the giant mansion. As they were unpacking, both of them thinking the same thing.

_One screw up and we are dead..._

* * *

**~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~**

Me and Sango were getting ready for out first day of school. Getting out appearance different, getting our bags together, and unpacking the little things we took with us from the boxes we left in the kitchen the night before. Once all done and fed, we made our way to the sidewalk and started walking down the road and over to the giant school. Before we even got to the doors, me and Sango could tell exactly what kind of school this was like. It had the jocks, the preppy girsls, the athletics, the nerds, the chill people, the goth people, the rich girls, the popular girls, and the sluts who sleep around the school for the hell of it, even though they all have boyfriends of their own who are oblivious to it. Me and Sango laughed at how pathetic everyone looked as we made our way down the hall and over to the office to get out schedules.

"Good morning, How can I help you young ladies?" A woman in her mid-30s asked us.

"We are new here and would like to know what classes we are in." Sango said.

"Of course, you are the new students, right? The...Siniji twins?" She asked. We both nodded at the same time which caused her to chuckle before disappearing into the office of paper work before returning with two papers with our names on it.

"Here you are girls, and have wonderful first day" She said as we both nodded and walked off to find our lockers.

* * *

"This sucks" Sango said dramatically as we compared schedules and locker locations.

"We have four out of seven periods together and our lockers are not even on the same floor as one another. How am I going to survive?" She asked just as dramatically as before and pretending to faint, only to trip on her backpack which was on the floor behind her and actually start falling. I closed my eyes anticipating the

"Sango watch-" I said but was cut off with an 'humph' sound coming from where Sango fell. When I opened my eyes to see what had stopped her from falling onto the ground, the most kawai sight appeared. Sango, my best friend, my sister (somewhat) was draped over and in the arms of a rather handsome guy. He had short black hair, but long enough to get put into a small ponytail in the back, he had on dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt along with a purplish blue glove on his one hand. He was overall pretty handsome but not my type. I could tell Sango thought he was some sexy god from the planet pleasure so I thought I would stay on the sidelines of this little arrangement until something bad happens.

"Are you quiet alright, beautiful?" The man asked Sango as she blushed a red I even thought was inhuman.

"Y-Yes, T-Thank you..." She trailed off not knowing his name

"Miroku." He said picking her up and getting her back on her feet.

"Thank you, Miroku" She said sweetly.

"No problem, but I find it only fitting to know a name from such a beauty as yourself." He flirted effortlessly.

"Uhh My name is Sango. And again I'd lik- AHHH!" She yelled and slapped the charming boy across the face. He looked at her and smirked.

"Well Sango, I thank you." He said about to walk off.

"Why?" She asked curiously. I could barely hold in my laughter at this point.

"Two reasons, for being such a feisty beauty and for having one of the finest asses I have ever encountered, and for that, I thank you" He said with a perverted smirk across his lips before turning around and walking away leaving me laughing very hard and about to fall over and Sango dumbstruck as she stared at Miroku walk down the hall until too many people filled the way for her to see.

"That...hahah was...So haha funny" I said trying to regain my breath and stop laughing like a crazy lady.

"No it was not, do you know what he did to me?" She asked in a pouty voice.

"No, but it was still really funny." I said

"He fucking squeezed my butt. What a pervert" She said rolling her eyes. I can tell she was secretly happy that it happened though.

"Alright, lets get to our first class before you trip and have more guys come to catch you." I said dramatically as we both went down the hall and into our classroom.

Right when I walked in, gold met sapphire and I could feel my insides explode and let out a cage of eager butterflies as I slamed into the body those golden pools were attached to.

"Sorry" I said as I picked myself up from the ground and gather my things.

"Watch where you are going wench." The boy mumbled but loud enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked mildly pissed off.

"You heard me, bitch." He snapped

"My name is not wench, nor is it bitch so I would appreciate it if either stopped calling me that or get the stick our of your ass so you will stop being such a pissed dick." I said. I do not take well to name calling and he is about to find out just how pissed I can be.

"keh" He snapped before walking off. '_Wow'._ I thought. 'T_his is not what I am used to, but when I asked for normal, this is what I got and I need to make the nest of it before things go sideways and Sango and I will need to disappear to somewhere else. Maybe Paris, I have always wanted to go there.'_

With those thoughts in my head I walked into the classroom, mentally getting ready for what kind of things await me for these upcoming months of high school.

* * *

**So...What do you think? I am a little iffy about this one, not because of the stroy line, but because, how original is Kagome and Inuyasha meeting at high school? Not that much, right?**

**If you have any ideas as to how I can spice it up and make it more unique...let me know:P**

**Next Chapter Summary:**

_Kagome and Inuyasha are on a bad note...uh oh. See how they act around each other, see how Miroku and Sango act around each other but why is there someone who looks exactly like Kagome walking around the school? And why is there some guy who looks exactly like Inuyasha sitting that car? And why the hell is someone standing in the shadows and looking very creepy as he is talking to himself. He seems to act almost identical to the creepy student which has taken a liking to Kagome. What is happening to that short girl calling for the Inuyasha look alike? _

_**So many unanswered and confusing questions...**_

**_Find out next time on...Sing me a secret *gasp_***

**(All of that was said in an overly dramatic voice)**

**-PH88**


End file.
